Arkham Knight: Side Story 'What if'
by sieg2013
Summary: Sisi lain Arkham Knight yang belum diungkap. Kirigaya Suguha mendapatkan hadiah liburan ke kota Gotham, dan bertemu dengan Jack (bukan nama sebenarnya). tetapi, Jack ternyata punya masalah dengan Scarecrow. apa yang terjadi?


**Tokoh:**

· **Arkham Knight**

· **Kirigaya Suguha **a.k.a** Leafa**

· **Scarecrow **a.k.a **Dr. Jonathan Crane**

Genre: General, Drama

Disclaimer: DC Comic (Batman) &amp; Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online)

Rate: K+

Kirigaya Suguha bangga telah mendapatkan surat undangan ke kota Gotham, di mana kota tersebut terkenal dengan Pahlawan yang terkenal, 'Batman'. Memang, Suguha mengikuti lomba kendo antar sekolah di Tokyo, dan mendapatkan hadiah jalan-jalan ke Kota Gotham sepuasnya. Rencananya, dia berangkat ke sana besok siang. Pada saat itu, Suguha pulang ke rumah lebih awal, dan bertemu dengan Kirigaya Kazuto atau Kirito. Dia sedang makan nasi karena sekolahnya libur. Praktis, dia menganggur hari ini.

"Onii-chan, aku juara I Kendo lho. Dan tahu tidak hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Suguha.

"Ehhhh?! Emangnya Sugu mendapatkan hadiah apa? Apa liburan Onsen lagi?" kata Kazuto bingung.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Suguha juara I di sekolahnya, dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa tiket Onsen ke tempat terpencil, Nagoya dengan fasilitas yang cukup memadai. Walaupun begitu, Kazuto tidak berani menebak terlalu jauh karena Suguha mudah ngambek, jika hasil jerih payahnya lebih kecil dari kakaknya.

"Bukan Onii-chan. Aku berangkat ke Amerika besok pagi, dan mendapatkan hadiah ke Kota Gotham." Kata Suguha tersenyum gembira.

"Ehhhh?! Serius?! Sugu, bagaimana caranya kau—" kata Kazuto terperanjat, dan terkejut perkataan Suguha.

Kota Gotham selain dijuluki sebagai tempat kelahiran Batman, juga terkenal karena peralatan canggih buatan Wayne Inc. Orang paling kaya di dunia, Bruce Wayne membuat semacam teknologi yang bisa digunakan untuk perang. Bahkan, karya miliknya di hargai senilai triliunan dollar amerika. Harganya bukan main.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku ikut lomba kendo. Apa Onii-chan lupa?" reaksi Suguha datar, sambil mengisi air di kulkas.

"Begitu iya. Boleh kulihat tiketnya Sugu?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Tentu." Kata Suguha menyerahkan tiketnya kepada Kazuto.

Memang, tiketnya asli warna silver, dan tidak mengada-ngada. Selain itu, juga dikasih uang saku ke Gotham dan amplopnya masih tersegel dengan rapi. Namun, Kazuto bertanya-tanya mengapa hadiahnya semewah ini? Dia mencoba menghilangkan berpikiran seperti itu. Yang penting, adiknya bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kapan berangkatnya Sugu?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Besok siang berangkat ke Amerika." Kata Suguha tersenyum.

"Begitu iya." Kata Kazuto datar.

"Apa maksudmu hanya bilang 'begitu iya', huh?!" kata Suguha ngambek.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sugu." Kata Kazuto memohon ampun.

Suguha langsung pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang lagi makan nasi, dan berkemas menuju ke Amerika. Setelah berkemas, dia mencari tahu tentang kota Gotham, beserta jarak dari bandara Narita ke sana. Ternyata perjalanannya memakan waktu sekitar 12-13 jam, belum termasuk perjalanan darat dengan menggunakan Taksi atau bis. Meski begitu, Suguha memahami Bahasa Inggris karena dia belajar dari kakaknya. Tidak hanya itu, dia membeli buku panduan budaya barat, seperti cara bersikap, berbicara, hal yang harus dilakukan, dilarang dilakukan, dan lain-lain. Dia membeli buku tersebut sebagai petunjuk wisata. Setelah menyiapkan semua keperluan, Suguha memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, karena perjalanannya bakal lebih lama.

Keesokan harinya jam 12.00, Suguha pamitan dengan keluarganya, termasuk Kazuto untuk berangkat ke Kota Gotham.

"Onii-chan, aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa!" teriak Suguha.

"Sampai jumpa, Sugu! Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya iya!" teriak Kazuto.

Mungkin yang dimaksud oleh-oleh adalah teknologi yang super mahal, seperti processor, layar, maupun lainnya. Suguha hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela napas.

~o0o~

Sesampainya di kota Gotham, ternyata berbeda yang dibayangkan oleh Kirigaya Suguha. Selama ini, dia mengira kota Gotham penuh dengan misteri, dan letaknya cukup besar. Ibaratnya, Gotham City mirip dengan New York City di bawah 14th Street, dari SoHo menuju Greenwich Village, the Bowary, Little Italy, Chinatown dan sekitar Manhattan dan Jembatan Brooklyn. Bisa dibilang, kota Gotham City sangat mirip seperti disebutkan di atas. Namun sebenarnya, kota Gotham sendiri dasarya dari Chicago (versi Neal Adams), sementara New York mirip seperti 2 kota tinggal 2 pahlawan Super, yaitu Batman dan Superman.

Kedengarannnya membingungkan, tetapi pada sederhananya, Metropolis (kota Superman) seperti New York pada pagi-siang hari, dan Gotham (kota Batman) seperti New York pada malam hari. Bisa dibilang, New York memiliki keindahan yang beragam.

Suguha membaca buku petunjuk, dan berkeliling mencari lokasi museum. Daun yang mudah rapuh, dan berterbangan di mana-mana. Para penduduk kota Gotham sangat ramai, dan banyak dikunjungi para wisatawan, khususnya pebisnis yang ingin menanamkan investasi di tempat ini. Banyak mobil yang parkir dekat jalan. Dimulai dari mobil taksi, hingga limosin yang paling mewah. Namun, jarang penduduk yang menggunakan mobil sport seperti Lamborghini. Selain jalannya sempit, mobil tersebut rawan pencurian oleh para perampok atau pencuri. Karena itulah, para penduduk kota Gotham tidak mau ambil resiko mengenakan mobil sport.

"Excuse me, do you where is Gotham Museum?" Tanya Suguha.

"Well, you can straight right there. However, be careful, the pickpockets always steal your wallet. Especially the men, who try to speak with you." Kata seorang bule berambut putih menasehatinya.

"Thanks for advice." Kata Suguha membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa terima kasih kepadanya.

Kemudian, Suguha berjalan lagi 100 meter dari sini menuju ke museum Gotham. Saat itulah, dia menemukan sebuah dojo yang cukup tua. Bisa dibilang dojonya udah usang papannya. Tidak pernah terawat, banyak debu, dedaunan yang jatuh di depan pintunya, dan tidak ada satupun yang merawatnya. Suguha menggeleng kepala, dan berinisiatif untuk membersihkan dojo tersebut. Nama Dojo adalah Taiyou, yang artinya matahari. Biasanya, ada nama margin keluarga, dan teknik yang dipakai untuk latihan. Namun, dojo ini hanya bernama Taiyou. Tidak ada nama margin maupun tekniknya. Ketika Suguha memasuki ke dalam dojo, banyak kayu yang udah rapuh dimakan rayap. Lantainya kotor, tulisan kanji tidak jelas, dan pintunya berlubang. Untungnya, bagian atap masih utuh.

Tidak disangka Dojo ini tidak terurus hampir 10 tahun, menurut Suguha. Dia menundukkan kepala hormat untuk para sensei yang udah meninggal. Tiba-tiba, kedatangan seorang pria yang reaksinya cuek terhadap Suguha. Dia mengenakan baju coklat yang sudah kebesaran, membawa plastik makanan berisi ramen dan ayam yang masih segar.

"Anoo…anda pemilik dojo ini?" Tanya Suguha.

"Bukan. Aku menginap di sini. Pemilik dojonya sudah tiada," kata pria membuka kantong plastic makanan.

Suguha menundukkan kepala. Dia menyesal untuk mendengarnya. Memang, setiap margin keluarga yang memiliki dojo wajib merawatnya (meskipun bukan pemain kendo, tetap harus merawat warisan dari para leluhurnya).

"Maaf mendengarnya," kata Suguha menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah. Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Sebenarnya…aku tidak tega melihat dojo tua ini rusak. Jadi, aku bersihkan saja tempat ini sekaligus mencari pemilik sah nya. Ternyata—" kata-kata Suguha tidak diteruskan karena dia masih bersalah kepada orang yang meninggal.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Kau kan tidak melakukan apapun," kata Pria sembari makan roti.

"Entahlah…aku tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku ini mudah tersentuh ketika sebuah tempat peninggalan Negara asalku, Jepang menjadi usang. Meskipun namanya tidak menggunakan margin keluarga, aku berkewajiban untuk merawatnya sampai aku kembali ke tempat asal. Biasa, institusi wanita muncul." Kata Suguha tersenyum.

"_Naluri wanita…kah_?" kata pria dalam hati.

Pria tersebut memang memaklumi tindakan Suguha yang berniat untuk merawatnya. Terkadang, dalam hatinya tersebut ingin sekali melakukan yang sama persis dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Saat itu, dia mengintip dari pintu ketika Suguha membersihkan dojo yang kotor, dan mengepel hingga bersih. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"Apakah kau ke sini bersama teman-temanmu?" Tanya pria sambil minum teh setelah makan roti.

"Tidak! Aku pergi sendirian ke sini. Sekaligus juga aku mau liburan ke sini karena…" kata Suguha bingung menjelaskannya.

"Kau pasti menang dalam suatu lomba?" tebak pria tersenyum.

"Ehhh? Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Suguha kaget.

"Insting cowok…" kata pria tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Suguha hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Tidak disangka, ternyata dia pintar melawak juga. Beda dengan kakaknya, Kazuto yang melawak sambil meminta maaf. Kakak yang garing pikir Suguha.

"Terus, mengapa kau membawa pedang kendo?" Tanya pria bingung.

"Sebenarnya untuk melindungi diri dari musuh. Entah mau merampokku, mencuri ataupun lainnya. Pedang ini aku akan pakai untuk keadilan, dan melaporkan ke polisi. Beres kan?" Tanya Suguha.

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku bermain kendo. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang kendo. Tidak masalah kau aliran apa. Yang penting, aku ingin menguasai teknik tersebut." Kata pria dengan penuh semangat.

"Yakin? Soalnya kendo cukup susah lho." Kata Suguha terdengar tidak yakin dengan keputusan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut mengangguk tegas, dan siap-siap untuk berlatih. Dia mencari pakaian kendo sambil ganti baju. Namun, dia tidak ingin membongkar identitas yang sebenarnya ke gadis tersebut. Ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya, dan tidak boleh memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi, jika belum ada tanda-tanda dari Batman.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Suguha.

Pria tersebut tidak ingin memberitahukan nama yang sebenarnya kepada Suguha, karena dia bersumpah membongkar identitasnya, hanya untuk Batman, musuh dia yang sebenarnya. Namun, pria itu memiliki nama kode.

"Namaku Jack." Kata Jack tersenyum.

"Ok, Jack. Mari kita mulai latihan kendonya." Kata Suguha serius.

~o0o~

Untuk pertama kalinya, badan Suguha terasa ringan, dan tidak lelah sehabis mengalami jet lag. Maklum, jet lag memang melanda bagi penumpang pesawat. Penyakitnya dimulai dari rasa mual, pusing tidak karuan, dan sulit tidur. Begitu sudah sampai di bandara, pikiran dan badan merasa tenang kembali. Jet lag bisa menjadi berbahaya jika tidak ada pencegahan. Jet lag bisa dicegah dengan cara tidur yang teratur, minum air putih yang banyak, dan kurangi makanan yang mengandung minyak.

Kota Gotham pada malam hari benar-benar indah. Tidak hanya itu juga, langit banyak disinari rembulan bintang yang menyinari. Sehingga cocok untuk camping sembari mengamati bintang jatuh. Termasuk Suguha sendiri. Dia menghela napas sambil tersenyum terhadap pria yang bernama Jack.

**4 jam yang lalu…**

Suguha menyerang arah samping kanan ke Jack. Namun, berhasil ditangkis olehnya, dan memukul kepalanya. Untungnya, Suguha sigap dan memukul kepala berkali-kali, hingga Jack terdesak. Gadis itu berteriak, "Men!"

"Men?" Tanya Jack bingung.

"Men artinya kepala dalam teknik kendo." Kata Suguha serius.

"Begitu iya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?!" kata Jack tersenyum licik, dan melompat roll depan.

Suguha kaget, dan melepaskan teknik kuda-kuda. Dia menunduk, dan memukul kaki Jack saat lengah. Bisa dibilang, gadis ini mengetahui gerakan selanjutnya alih-alih mencari celah kelemahan musuh.

Jack tidak mau kalah. Dia berlari mengejar Suguha, dan melakukan sliding. Untungnya Jack tidak macam-macam dengan 'celah' milik Suguha. Jika tidak, pasti dibantai habis-habisan. Teknik ini memang agak menyebalkan menurut Jack. Tetapi efektif jika diperlukan, khususnya melawan sesama pria. Dia memutar tubuhnya, sambil berteriak, "Men!"

Terdengar Men, tetapi bukan Men.

Pada akhirnya, Suguha menangkis serangan 'aneh' Jack. Dan berteriak, "Do!" dengan kekuatan miliknya. Jack kalah telak.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…kau hebat juga sebagai pemain kendo," kata Jack.

"Tentu saja. Aku belajar dari almarhum kakekku. Beliau adalah sensei bagiku." Kata Suguha.

"Sensei?" Tanya Jack.

Suguha mengangguk tersenyum, dan duduk ala seniman Jepang, di mana kedua kakinya ditekuk ke belakang, badannya tegap, dan kepalanya hadap ke depan. Namun, yang terakhir dia tidak lakukan karena terkesan kaku. Jadi, Suguha memutuskan kedua kaki ditekuk ke belakang, tetapi badan maupun kepala rileks.

"Dulu. Almarhumah kakekku sangat pandai dalam kendo. Sampai-sampai, kakakku atau sebenarnya sepupuku, Kirito dilatih sangat keras oleh beliau. Sama halnya dengan aku. Pada awalnya kami senang diajarkan oleh beliau. Namun, Kirito memutuskan berhenti bermain kendo, karena dia mencintai dunia virtual game. Sejak saat itulah, aku bersikap jaga jarak terhadapnya. Atau, dia bersikap sama terhadapku. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku nyaris kehilangan oniichan, karena ulah pembuat game terkenal, Sword Art Online. Bahkan, lebih dari 3000 orang tewas karena bermain game." Kata Suguha menundukkan kepala sembari menyesal menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Jack yang tidak paham apapun.

"Karena itulah, aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, 'Tuhan…tolong jangan ambil kakakku dari-Mu. Beri dia kesempatan kedua.' Akhirnya, dia masih hidup dan selamat dari dunia game mematikan. Namun, kami masih saja tidak akrab dengannya, karena dia lebih mencintai pacarnya, Asuna-san. Benar-benar bodoh aku ini," kata Suguha meneteskan air mata.

Jack menyodorkan tisu kepadanya, dan memilih diam sambil mendengarkan cerita Suguha.

"Meski begitu, dia tidak pernah putus asa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Namun, dalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku bangga memiliki kakak yang memperjuangkan sesuatu untuk orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Aku…sebenarnya ingin melakukan yang sama seperti Onii-chan." Kata Suguha menjelaskan kembali.

"Namun, kau tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?" kata Jack.

Suguha mengangguk pelan, dan mengusap air mata yang masih menetes di pipinya.

"Karena itulah, aku akan melakukan apa yang menurutku benar, dan ingin memperjuangkan apa yang telah menjadi milikku. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama. Lihatlah dojo ini. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin tempat milik Negara kami rusak karena ulah rayap." Kata Suguha menatap ke arah atas langit dojo yang warnanya memudar.

Hati merasa tersentuh setiap pengakuan oleh Suguha. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jack? Apakah dia mengakui kesalahan pada masa lalu? Dia hanya bisa terdiam, dan bersumpah tidak akan membicarakan masa lalunya di depan orang yang baru kenal.

"Hahaha. Kau ini aneh iya? Hanya karena dojo saja, kau malah menangis. Menyedihkan sekali!" ejek Jack, dan membuka makanan di kulkas. Letaknya, di samping kiri dekat dapur.

Suguha hanya menggeleng saja. Dia baru bertemu dengan Jack, tetapi membuatnya penasaran siapa sebenarnya Jack itu. Apakah dia musuh? Teman? Atau orang yang dia taksir? Namun, hati perempuan memang susah ditebak. _Biarlah yang mengetahui semuanya itu hanya aku saja, pikir Suguha._

Pada akhirnya, gadis tersebut memejamkan mata sejenak, dan tidur. Entah sampai kapan dia menikmati pemandangan yang indah di kota Gotham.

~o0o~

Jack tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terhadap Kirigaya Suguha. Dia menarik, cantik, dan 'tomboy' dalam artian yang berbeda. Menurutnya, tomboy tidak harus bersikap ala laki-laki. Tetapi tindakan maupun cara berbicaranya. Orang lain menganggap dia tomboy sepenuhnya. Namun menurut Jack, tidak begitu. Pada dasarnya, dia kesepian dan tidak ada teman curhat. Walaupun dia memiliki kakak seperti Kirigaya Kazuto, tetap saja dia tidak memahami isi perempuan. Barangkali, Jack ingin membuka hati hanya untuknya.

_"__Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dulu. Kau harus membalaskan dendammu terlebih dahulu." Kata Jack dirinya sendiri._

Saat itulah, muncul seorang pria berkacamata, mengenakan baju tuxedo yang dipadu dengan jas hitam dan sepatu hitam. Rambutnya rapi, lurus, dan membawa tas kantor berwarna hitam. Dia tersenyum licik kepada Jack.

"Halo, Master." Kata pria berkacamata.

"Kau rupanya, Dr. Jonathan Crane. Bukan, Scarecrow." Kata Jack datar.

"Kau mengenalku rupanya? Sayang sekali. Seharusnya aku yang—"

"Mau apa kau ke sini, huh?!" geram Jack.

"Aku ada pesan untukmu, dasar bocah! Ini pesannya." Kata Dr. Jonathan sambil menunjukkan seorang wanita dan anak kecil disekap di sebuah tempat.

Tempat itu sangat gelap, minim penerangan meskipun dipasang lampu pijar. Seorang wanita disekap mulutnya, berambut blonde, berkaos merah, dan mengenakan jaket. Tetapi, dia tidak mengenakan sepatu maupun sandal. Di bagian dada, di pasang bom timer yang siap meledak kapan saja, C4 yang masih menggunakan bom batangan. Waktunya hanya 3 menit.

Sementara itu, anak kecil dipasung dekat gergaji mesin memotong kayu. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan, lumpur di sekujur tubuhnya, tanpa pedulikan keadaan. Selain itu, dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek warna biru, dan diikat kakinya, supaya tidak bisa lepas.

"Kau…sengaja melakukan ini, bukan?" Tanya Jack.

"Tentu saja! Aku sebenarnya enjoy! Aku suka mendengar kesakitan, jeritan, ketakutan, putus asa, dan muak untuk melihatnya. Seperti aku!" kata Dr. Jonathan tertawa iblis. Lalu, dia mengenakan topeng Scarecrow yang dipasang anti gas.

Topeng Scarecrow memang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dr. Jonathan hanya mengenakan topeng Scarecrow yang sudah usang jeraminya, dan tidak terbentuk. Bahkan, dia juga tidak ingin merusak eksperimen konyolnya hanya karena kostumnya. Dia lebih sreg menjadi seorang psikologi yang gila akan membunuh.

"Terserahmu saja. Aku tidak peduli." Kata Jack datar meninggalkan Scarecrow.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya, bocah?" Tanya Scarecrow.

Jack yang berusia 20 tahun hanya berkata, "Tidak. Tapi aku akan menunggu pembalasan dari Batman."

"Batman, huh? Pahlawan itu memang pantas untuk diberi gas mematikan olehku." Kata Scarecrow licik.

"Aku tidak peduli. Enyahlah, Scarecrow!" tatapan Jack berubah menjadi kebencian terhadap seseorang. Ibaratnya, dia memang membenci Batman sejak dulu.

Scarecrow sedikit terkejut, dan hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak menatapnya. Jack terpaksa menolong wanita dan anak kecil tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia mengenakan kostum yang mirip seperti Batman. Namun, itu bukanlah kostum Batman. Melainkan, kostum yang mirip seperti militer, ada warna merah di bagian tengah body nya, dan sorot matanya warna biru muda. Sosok ini adalah Arkham Knight.

Jack menjadi Arkham Knight. Tetapi siapa sosok sebenarnya Jack ini? Mengapa dia mengenakan kostum yang berbeda dari pahlawan Gotham, Batman.

~o0o~

Suguha terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menengok jam tangannya, pukul 22.45. sudah saatnya kembali ke hotel, pikirnya. Memang, dia memesan kamar hotel Gotham yang cukup mewah, dengan fasilitas yang cukup untuk istirahat sejenak, sembari berharap dia bisa menjelajah kembali kota Gotham.

Keadaan pada awalnya normal, sampai ada kejadian di TV. Ada 2 orang yang diculik yang bernama Linda McCartney dan Joel McCartney. Suaminya sekaligus pengusaha kaya raya, Keith McCartney meminta semua orang untuk mencari keberadaan keluarganya yang diculik, dan akan membayar cash bagi setiap orang yang berhasil menemukannya dalam kondisi selamat.

"Wahhh, lumayan buat uang saku besok. Aku harus menemukannya."

"Enak saja. Aku duluan yang menemukan keluarga McCartney."

"Sudah jelas aku yang menemukan. Aku kan kenal baik dengan keluar McCartney."

Masyarakat Gotham berlomba-lomba untuk menemukan keberadaan istri dan anaknya, dikarenakan mereka miskin. Lihat saja pakaian mereka. Lusuh, compang camping, dan tidak enak dipandang oleh kalangan menengah. Jika dilihat lebih jauh, Gotham memang mempunyai kasta yang terdengar 'kerajaan'. Yaitu kalangan bawah, menengah ke bawah, kalangan menengah, menengah ke atas, dan atas atau kaya. Bahkan, sudah muncul pada saat orang tua Bruce Wayne masih hidup. Meski begitu, kedua orang tuanya memperlakukan semua kalangan dengan baik, dan ramah. Dengan kepergian kedua yang dianggap pahlawan, pantaslah jika seluruh masyarakat kehilangan sosok pahlawan sejati. Termasuk anaknya, Bruce yang akhirnya memilih menjadi Batman.

Suguha memang tidak berminat terhadap hadiah sayembara. Tetapi dia melakukannya karena dia merasa kasihan terhadap ayahnya. Untuk itulah, dia membantunya. Namun, untuk menemukan kedua anggota keluarga yang diculik, harus menggunakan avatar ALO. Suguha memutar jam tangannya, hingga menjadi avatar Leafa. Rasnya adalah Slyph, bisa dikatakan menarik baginya. Kelebihan Slyph adalah terbang, hingga terdengar getaran-getaran di bagian sayapnya, mirip senar gitar. Selain itu, Slyph ahli dalam Stealth, Enchaned Speed, Wind Magic atau sihir angin, dan Wall Run. Keempat skill ini Leafa gabungkan teknik kendo di dunia nyata. Bisa jadi, dia ahli dalam penggunaan pedang sihir.

Leafa terbang mengitari bebearapa gedung pencakar langit. Terus mencari tanpa henti. Padahal, batas penggunaan sayap akan habis dalam kurun waktu 10 menit. Dia teringat peralatan yang dibuat oleh Kirito. Saat itu, kakaknya mengembangkan alat yang bernama AHM (yang sebenarnya milik Kirigaya Satoru. Jika tidak tahu apa itu AHM, bisa baca Creation of Mother Rosario). Namun, Kirito membantah hal itu, dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah avatar yang berguna di dunia nyata. Bahkan, bisa dibilang penyamaran yang sempurna. Nama program tersebut adalah Avatar Transform Measure atau ATM. Aplikasi ini bisa merubah dirinya menjadi avatar atau hanya sebuah kepingan program. Lalu, di mana orang aslinya? Orang tersebut akan disimpan dan sembunyi di dunia virtual yang bernama storage. Fungsinya sama seperti dunia game, tetapi bisa menyimpan sebuah data, termasuk tubuh aslinya. Hanya saja kelemahannya adalah program tersebut rawan penyalahgunaan. Bisa saja, username atau orang asli menggunakan avatar untuk berbuat kejahatan, seperti menghack ATM, rekening bank, atau lainnya. Karena itulah, Kirito membatasi penggunaan program tersebut. Bahkan, dia memasangkan jam tangan milik Suguha, karena dia percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya selain Asuna dan Yui.

Leafa melihat gedung yang kosong, dan gelap. Saat itulah, instingnya muncul untuk mencari tahu di dalamnya. Tetapi, dia melihat asap di mana-mana. Leafa memang kebal dalam hal ini, tetapi dia merasakan bau yang aneh. Bau itu…gas beracun. Gadis itu menutup hidungnya dengan sihirnya.

"Swell Etir Yar Hadorashia." kata Leafa, dan dia bisa bernafas walau kondisinya banyak sekali asap yang berterbangan.

Tidak disangka, muncul seorang pria yang mengenakan orang-orangan sawah. Tetapi hanya kepala saja yang ditutupi, dan mengenakan baju tuxedo rapi. Sepatunya warna hitam, dan tertawa licik kepada Leafa. Dia adalah…Scarecrow

"Rupanya, gadis kecil ini telah menemukan ibunya! Bravo!" kata Scarecrow.

"Siapa kau?! Apa maksudmu menemukan ibunya!" teriak Leafa.

"Masih belum sadar rupanya? Kau telah berhasil menemukan orang hilang…dan yang menculiknya…adalah aku," kata Scarecrow tertawa jahat. Dia bertingkah seperti psikopat yang mematikan.

"Jadi kau…di balik semua ini! Katakan di mana wanita itu?!" geram Leafa.

"Takut! Aku takut ancaman itu! Tapi ya sudahlah, itu terserahmu. Hanya—" tiba-tiba Scarecrow menatap mata Leafa, dan Gadis itu kaget setengah mati.

Tatapan apa itu? Matanya warna merah pekat, seperti darah. Orang-orangan sawah di mana-mana. Tidak peduli dalam bentuk benda, wajah maupun tertawa iblis masyarakat, Leafa tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kekuatan Scarecrow memang menakutkan, karena menggabungkan gas beracun, dan psikologi mematikan. Bahkan, Scarecrow memukul wajah Leafa berkali-kali, hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Jika dibiarkan terus, Leafa akan hilang avatarnya, dan dia akan terjebak di dunia virtual selama beberapa minggu. Itulah kekuarangan ATM lainnya.

_"__Gawat! Apa aku harus mati di sini?" kata Leafa dalam hati_

_"__Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja! Aku harus bisa mengalahkan psikopat gila itu!" kata Leafa tantang dirinya sendiri sekaligus memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri_

Leafa bangkit, dan berusaha menggunakan sihir yang dia punya. Memang, sihir belum mampu menandingi kekuatan teknologi. Tetapi paling tidak bisa mengurangi terjadinya korban jiwa.

"Aku pasti menyelamatkan kalian! Swarz Omer Patoush Mir Suhaish!" teriak Leafa skill magic terbarunya.

Terdengar aneh, tetapi asap tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah monster yang berwujud awan. Ada 2 monster, dan masing-masing membawa gada awan. Mirip seperti Odin wajahnya, tetapi tidak ada baju zirahnya. Lalu, kedua monster itu menghajar Scarecrow, hingga tidak tahan dengan gas miliknya sendiri.

Leafa melihat ada kesempatan, langsung bergegas menuju ke ibunya. Dia membebaskan dengan bantuan sihir, dan menggotongnya keluar. Namun, batas monster itu hanya 30 detik. Leafa berusaha menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang. Tetapi tidak berhasil. Karena itulah, satu-satunya cara adalah lari, dan keluar dari sini. Saat itulah, dia melihat sosok pria mengenakan suit hitam gelap, mirip seperti Batman.

"Pergilah…" kata pria datar.

Leafa mengiyakan permintaan pria suit hitam gelap. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan tiba-tiba sayap gadis itu sudah bisa berfungsi kembali. Dia mengawasi pria itu, dan ternyata lari mencari anak kecil yang diculik. Sebenarnya ingin membantu, tetapi harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Gotham segera sebelum terlambat.

_"__Jack…kau di mana?" Tanya Leafa._

~o0o~

Ternyata, Jack menemui Scarecrow untuk meminta keberadaan anak kecil tersebut. Kebetulan, dia diserang oleh dua monster buatan Leafa.

"Katakan di mana anak kecil itu, Scarecrow?!" kata Arkham Knight.

"Huh! Enak saja kau memohon kepadaku! Aku tadinya ingin meminta bantuanmu. Ternyata…" kata Scarecrow tidak diteruskan karena Arkham Knight memukulnya di bagian perutnya.

"Bicara! Aku akan melakukan apapun!" kata Arkham Knight tegas.

Scarecrow menertawakan Arkham Knight yang terlihat seperti pengecut. Saking tertawanya, dia malah berkata, "Hajar 2 monster ini. Baru kita bicara bisnis!"

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan bagi Arkham Knight. Mata birunya memancarkan aura keganasan, dan pembalasan. 2 monster memukul Scarecrow, namun dicegah olehnya. Arkham Knight mengutak atik gadgetnya, dan muncul missile di lengan kirinya, dan menargetkan kedua monster tersebut. Meskipun mengenainya, tetap saja dia berwujud awan. Namun, Arkham Knight tidak kehilangan akal begitu saja. Melakukan parkour adalah keahilannya sembari bela diri. Bahkan, dia berusaha meninju dengan pukulan 12 kali, hingga monsternya kalah. Tetapi, tidak berhasil. Bahkan, kedua monster mengeluarkan asap beracun ke Arkham Knight. Untungnya, dia berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat zig zag dari tembok gedung ke lainnya.

Walaupun sudah berhasil menghindarinya, tetap saja Arkham Knight tidak tahu cara mengalahkan kedua monster tersebut. Dia memiliki suatu ide, yang bisa dikatakan sangat beresiko. Arkham Knight mencoba mengutak atik sekali lagi, dan melontarkan pengait untuk memanjat tembok. Lalu, dia mencoba mengambil gas milik Scarecrow, dan melontarkan asap beracun sekali lagi. Bedanya, gas tersebut diisi dosis yang berbeda, dengan cara menggabungkan panas dengan racun. Terdengar aneh memang. Tetapi jika digabungkan, maka efeknya cukup besar. Bahkan, akan terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar. Namun, inilah pilihan satu-satunya Arkham Knight.

"Scarecrow! Cepat sembunyi. Aku akan melontarkan ini terhadap kedua monster!" kata Arkham Knight memberi aba-aba.

"Slalidhnqualhaclvnhivalaphvnlalmxalndsjk!" meracau Scarecrow terdengar aneh. Bahkan, sudah dianggap gila.

Arkham Knight putus asa. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendorong Scarecrow ke got, dan meluncur ke bawah tanah. Saat itu juga, dia memasang bom timer selama 10 detik.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0…

Bom telah meledak, dan Arkham Knight bergegas menuju ke tempat anak kecil tersebut. Dia lantas membuka sebuah kode dan langsung teringat sesuatu. sesuatu saat dia pernah melihat sebuah tempat yang pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya.

**5614361212134**

Kode itu adalah tempat di mana anak tersebut diculik. Lokasinya ternyata dekat dengan stasiun bawah tanah. Karena itulah, Arkham Knight bergegas sambil menggotong anak kecil tersebut. Kemudian, dia melihat anak kecil hampir dipotong tangannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Arkham Knight melepaskan tali yang diikat dan memberinya obat tidur supaya dia tidak melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau selamat! Dengan begini, kau aman sekarang bersama ibumu." Kata Arkham Knight menatapnya.

Lalu, Arkham Knight memasangkan pengendali jarak jauh untuk mengantarkan anak kecil yang bernama Joel ke Rumah Sakit Gotham secepatnya. Kemudian, dia duduk bersila untuk menenangkan diri.

Sementara Scarecrow ditaruh di suatu tempat, dekat dengan pemotongan kayu. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika dia macam-macam dengannya. Meski begitu, Arkham Knight berhutang terhadapnya.

Bagaimana bisa kode itu ditemukan saat membunuh kedua monster awan tersebut? Rupanya, dia paham kode tersebut itu berada dekat kancing tas kantor. Jika tidak jeli, anak tersebut akan mati. Rupanya, Scarecrow memberikan semacam kode sandi dengan memberi sedikit gosokan. Gosokan apa maksudnya? Saat Scarecrow mengenakan topengnya, ada kode di tasnya yang angkanya terlalu kecil untuk dilihat. Karena itulah, dia sengaja membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan janji Arkham Knight? Memang, dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghabisi pahlawannya, Batman. Namun, untuk saat ini, dia ingin berlagak seperti pahlawan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bergabung dengan Scarecrow karena pembalasan dendam terhadap pahlawan Gotham tersebut. Dan juga, dia punya masa lalu yang dia simpan dan ingat terus sampai bertemu dengannya.

Benar-benar ambisi yang kejam bagi Arkham Knight!

~o0o~

Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat telah membuat Suguha merasa bersalah. Diam-diam, ingin menjenguk ibu dan anak tersebut sekaligus menanyakan kondisi terkini. Tidak hanya itu juga, dia menghubungi pihak keluarga untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit Gotham. Syukurlah, anak dan istrinya sudah sadar. Mereka berbahagia bisa kumpul kembali. Keith berhutang budi kepada Suguha, dan memberikan imbalan terhadapnya. Namun, dia menolak karena rasa kemanusiaan.

"Lebih baik, uang tersebut dijadikan investasi masa depan anak anda. Itu yang penting buat saya," kata Suguha tersenyum.

Keluarga McCartney berterima kasih kepadanya. Tanpa dia, mereka sudah pasti akan mati. Namun, dalam hatinya, Suguha bertanya-tanya.

_"__Siapa yang telah menolong anak kecil itu? Apakah dia Jack?" Tanya Suguha dalam hati_

Suguha bertanya kepada suster yang berada di resepsionis. Suster tersebut berkata, "Kami juga tidak tahu. Tetapi, sebuah alat telah mengantarkan anak tersebut ke Rumah Sakit. Kami bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirim ke sini. Dan syukurlah, kondisi anak tersebut tidak sadar, karena diberi obat tidur. Jadi, psikologinya baik-baik saja." Hanya itu saja suster mengatakan kepadanya.

"Jack…kau sebenarnya ada di mana? Aku ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Walaupun baru bertemu tadi. Rasanya aku ingin berbincang sekali lagi denganmu." Kata Suguha galau.

Hilang…hawanya semakin hilang bagai ditelan oleh udara. Akhirnya, Suguha hanya meratap nasib kehilangan seseorang yang dia percayai, Jack. Kemudian, dia mengunjungi dojo itu sekali lagi, tetapi sudah tidak ada orang.

Galau...

"Suatu saat, aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Jack. Meski itu bukan nama aslimu, aku yakin kita pasti bertemu lagi," kata Suguha tersenyum dalam hati sambil menatap langit. Air matanya telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sungguh malang nasib Suguha sekarang ini…

Di lain pihak, Jack melakukan eksperimen di lab. Dia berharap bisa melupakan seorang gadis yang bernama Kirigaya Suguha. Dia hanya mempunyai satu tujuan, membunuh Batman. Selain itu, urusan lainnya tidaklah penting. Dia di lab bersama Dr. Jonathan Crane. Lab tersebut bagus, dan banyak fasilitasnya. Ada detector jantung, darah, alat untuk bedah, dan screen memory atau mengisi memori yang ada di otak. Selain itu, lampunya dipasang 200 watt, dan ada CCTV seandainya ada yang macam-macam dengan labnya.

"Doctor, apa sudah siap?" Tanya Jack.

"Sudah! Aku sudah siapkan semuanya! Nama baru, alamat baru, background terbaru, dan lain-lain. Yang membedakan adalah—"

"Kostum itu. Aku paham." Kata Jack datar.

"Baiklah, Master. Ada pesan terakhir sebelum kita mulai?" Tanya Dr. Jonathan.

"Cari Batman segera! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" perintah Jack.

"Baik tuanku! Penghapusan memori…dimulai!" kata Dr. Jonathan mengetik computer dengan cepat.

Listrik mulai menyambar dalam tubuh Jack, dan siap untuk menghapus memori yang lama menuju kehidupan barunya.

**Tamat**

**P.S: **Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya, siapa Arkham Knight itu, dan rupanya seperti apa? Jika kalian penasaran dengan tokoh tersebut, kalian bisa bermain game PS4, Xbox One di seri selanjutnya yang berjudul Batman: Arkham Knight.

Perlu diketahui, Arkham Knight ini adalah buatan DC Comic original character, sekaligus tokoh pertama yang dibuat oleh kombinasi developer game dengan Knight bisa dikatakan sebagai tokoh antagonis bersamaan dengan Scarecrow. Bisa dibilang, tokoh mengenai siapa sosok di balik Arkham Knight masih menjadi misterius sampai sekarang.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan musuh lainnya? Ditunggu saja tanggal mainnya tahun 2015.


End file.
